Reservoir Row
Reservior Row is the 20th Level in Munch's Oddysee and the Last Outdoor Level in the game. Abe and Munch have now come across Flub Fuels, a facility that has lowered the water that surrounds it, and 6 Greedy Glukkons have them stored in water tanks surrounding the facility. Once each of them has donated all the Moolah into the Lulu Fund, it'll not activate the Exit Pads outside the main door to the facility, but rather drain the water that they've been storing. The 1st Glukkon can be found from crossing a Platform at the start of the level, with a door on the other side that requires 22 Spooce to open. Once opened, it'll lead to a well with a Zap Vendo right next to it, and Munch will be blasted over to an area above with 2 Sligs to take out, as well a Floor Switch that'll open the door in front of where the 1st Glukkon is, letting Abe through. Once the First Glukkon is Bankrupt, the water will raise slightly, and in addition it'll open up a well surrounded by Sligs further up. Abe can jump over there on the nearby platforms, whilst Munch can swim over. Thankfully there's an Invisible Vendo (though it's at first hidden amongst some TNT Crates that can be revealed after removing them with a Bonepowder Keg) to help the Duo get safely passed the Sligs to the well that'll blast them to the area of the 2nd Glukkon. Munch can step on a Floor Switch to send Abe through to a series of locked doors that remain open for about 5-10 seconds for Abe to go through once Munch has pulled the levers to open the Specific Ones. Once the 2nd Glukkon is Bankrupt, it'll continue to raise the water, and open up a well nearby to the area of the 3rd Glukkon. Munch simply can stand on the Floor Switch guarded by Sligs (since there's no Zap Vendo in that area, they can take out each other by having Abe possess them), that can open up a door to a well that'll blast Abe over to where the 3rd Glukkon is. Once that one's bankrupt, it'll only raise the water. Abe can then walk on to an area with Sligs standing by a closed well, that'll need to be opened by having Munch swim to an area with a lever guarded by Sligs, thankfully there's a nearby Zap Vendo to take them out with. Once opened, the well will blast Abe over to where Munch is, and Munch can stand on the Floor Switch to open the door leading to the 4th Glukkon. Once that one's Bankrupt, it'll again only raise the water. Now with the area raised back to it's Former Glory, some platforms have become flooded and are now no longer accessible. With that, Munch can swim over to where there's a lever that can activate the Exit Pads in front of the entrance to Flub Fuels, and Abe can walk further down to a lever that'll open up a door at the start of the level with 4 Mudarchers that can help him and Munch take out the Sligs leading to the entrance of Flub Fuels. Along the way there's 2 more levers, one opens the door at the start of the level that led over there, the other opens a door to go on further. The last 2 Glukkons are at an area that Abe can make a jump over to on some small surrounding platforms, but they won't raise the water, but instead open the other doors leading to the Entrance of Flub Fuels. As they progress, more and more Sligs appear patrolling the area, but thankfully the Mudarchers are there to help, though Abe and Munch could skip the fight and go straight to the next level. Trivia *Only level to not just have 1 Glukkon. *One of the 2 levels with Native Mudokons to not have a Resurrection Totem to revive them when necessary, as well as the only level where Native Mudokons don't use Chant Circles or pull Multiple Levers. *Through some help with the Aqua Bounce it is possible to skip some Glukkons and clear the level. Category:Levels in Munch's Oddysee